


Chapter 11: Bonus Round

by Spudato



Series: Mutually Assured Attraction [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, cuddlesmut, gay losers have gentle sex together for the first time, nb!blake, queer smut by a queer writer for queer readers, the frappuccino logs, trans!Velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: It's a cool November night and Faunus Society are partying, but Blake's too distracted by Velvet's... well, her everything. Despite everything going on with whatever the hell Weiss is up to, Blake's really hoping tonight goes exactly the way Velvet's implying.(A little behind-the-scenes look at chapter 11 of The Frappuccino Logs, though you can read this standalone if you like.)





	Chapter 11: Bonus Round

**CHPTR 11.5: Still No Surprises**

* * *

 

The Shipyard Inn is one of a handful of places that allows Faunus in, and is one of an even smaller handful that lets Faunus Society come and party. Blake can see why; standing by the bar, hardly a few paces from the door, the small building is packed to the rafters. Even though it’s November and a pervasive winter chill is settled across the city of Vale, it’s hot enough inside the inn that Blake’s stripped off their hoodie, the long sleeves of their cotton shirt pushed up to their elbows, sweating from the bodies on every side. It’s not just FaunSoc here, of course - there’s dockworkers in the corners, grumbling at all the young adults as they nurse pints of beer, and a few friends and family are tucked away, deep in conversation. Sure, the inn isn’t as clubby as other places, but it doesn’t matter. The Shipyard will sell to Faunus - even employ them - and they don’t call the police every time the students get a touch rowdy. It means that so long as it’s open, FaunSoc will probably always pick the Shipyard for literally any event.

Still, the muggy air hardly stirs within the walls, the few seats by the open windows a precious commodity. The society has restricted itself to the front of the bar as to not bother the other patrons near the rear, some of which are still eating, but Blake has severely underestimated how big FaunSoc actually is. Seriously, about thirty people showed up and Blake was underprepared to meet so many people, learn so many names.

That doesn’t matter either, because by the end of the night nobody’s going to remember anybody. Especially when Velvet’s being _very_ distracting tonight.

She’s not even trying to be, which makes it all the worse. She’s sticking close by to avoid the crush of people, leaning against the bar as she sips straight out of a huge cocktail pitcher with a straw. Blake’s got an arm around her hips so Velvet can’t be pushed aside, but their bodies are pressed close together, skin against skin, and occasionally Velvet will push closer, making herself comfy as she leans against them. Every now and then she’ll idly touch them, linking their fingers up or brushing the back of her palm across one thigh, and Blake can feel a low stirring of heat sourcing low in their body.

Velvet’s not wearing enough, to be perfectly frank. Not in a _bad_ way, of course; Blake loves the bright blue tank top and orange shorts she has on, luminous against tanned and freckled skin. The problem is that there’s so _much_ of that same skin on display that Blake can’t stop looking! Every time Velvet moves there’s a shift of heavy muscle, the sculpted curves casting shadows, and when they go to put an arm across her shoulders or around her waist Blake keeps coming into contact with warm, damp skin. It’s a temptation they just can’t shake, and not a minute goes by they’re not painfully aware of the smoothness of her skin and the scent of her deodorant, spicy and familiar.

There’s a clink of ice as Velvet swirls the pitcher of Sex on the Beach, orange and yellow hues swirling together lazily, before she takes another liberal sip. It’s half empty, shared out between the two of them over the course of an hour, but Blake can’t stop thinking about Velvet’s insinuations that she’d been messaging them about the cocktail in her hand ( _‘were gonna be having lots of sex on the beach’ ‘as in the drink or’_ _‘find out 2nite :3c’_ ). It’s not helped when Velvet hums and rests her head against Blake’s shoulder, single leporine ear tickling Blake’s hair.

“Busy tonight, huh?”

Blake nods stiffly, feeling her ear twitch when the door into the Shipyard opens wide. For a moment a breeze sweeps over the bar, and Blake can feel the film of sweat on their forehead cool, sighing as they reach up to wipe it away. “Yeah. Is it… normally like this?”

Velvet doesn’t reply right away, instead glancing at the empty highball glass in Blake’s hand. She offers the pitcher and Blake tilts the glass towards the lip, watching as the colours combine into a vivid orange-red, ice bobbing to the surface of their glass. “Not all the time,” Velvet finally responds as she pulls the pitcher away. “A lot of people wanted to hang today, so.” She shrugs, and Blake can’t help but slide a hand beneath the edge of her tank top to curl their fingers against her ribs. It makes her let off a little surprised yelp before she giggles and shys away from their touch, their bodies pressing even tighter together. “Hey! You’ll make me drop this, and I’m not payin’ for another.”

Laughing, Blake presses a kiss to her temple, but Velvet’s quick to turn in their hold and lean in for a kiss right on their smiling mouth. She tastes of zesty fruit, lips cool from the ice, and she nips at their lower lip before she turns back around, taking another long sip and looking as though butter wouldn’t melt her in her mouth. Blake can still make out a lopsided smile and a pink flush over her nose, though, and they down half their glass before taking a deep breath, chugging the rest as Velvet raises a brow in their direction. Then, blindly putting the glass onto the dark wood of the bar behind them, Blake tugs Velvet in front of them, looping both arms around her waist to squeeze her tightly. They get a faceful of silky brown hair as a result but that’s okay, hugging her tighter to breathe her in.

“Awh!” Squirming in their arms, Velvet manages to twist herself about so she faces Blake once more. “Hang on a sec, hang on-” She puts the pitcher down on the bar too, and with both hands free she can toss her arms around the back of Blake’s neck. They’re almost even in height so her face is ever so close to theirs, and her entire body presses against their own. Her fingers toy with Blake’s hair, digging deep enough that she can massage their scalp. Maybe they should be keeping an eye on the pitcher, or maybe not, ‘cause Sun is right next to them and there’s a whole society watching out for each other. Besides, Blake’s too distracted remembering something Yang said about ‘seeing a girl so pretty you get smacked by the gay’ and they feel it applies here. They can’t decide if it’s the rich brown eyes that do it, or maybe it’s the thousands of freckles scattered across her cheeks and the bridge of a curved nose. Actually, it’s probably the quirk of her smile, the arch of her brow, or the way she’s kneading at the back of their neck and making them melt.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” she teases, her breath gentle on their face as she winks. “What’s a cutie like you doing in a place like this?”

The blush on Blake’s face feels scaldingly hot, running right down their neck and beneath their shirt, and they swallow thickly as their palms rub against the painfully thin cotton of Velvet’s top. “O-oh. Um. I was, uh, lookin’ at all the cute girls in here.”

Velvet clearly hadn’t expected them to play along if the playful glint in her eyes has anything to say about it, and there’s a flash of pink tongue as she wets her lips. Blake can feel the edge of the bar digging into their lower back when she leans closer still, enough that she becomes an out-of-focus blur, and when she speaks their lips are just _barely_ touching in a kiss. The tips of her fingers dig deep into the muscles of their neck, and Blake tries hard to swallow down a groan.

“Yeah?” Velvet asks. “See any you like?”

Velvet’s body always fits so nicely against Blake’s; they’re a little more lithe where she’s a little bit broader, though neither of them have particularly delicate builds. It does mean they fit right into each other’s grooves, though, and Blake’s hands slide down to cup the curve of her ass through her shorts. Maybe at halloween everyone had called them out on it, but Blake feels it’d be a shame not to enjoy the perfect curves of rounded muscle. It’s a really nice butt. “I- I do, actually. Right here.”

Velvet’s giggle is soft, almost inaudible against the noise of the crowd around them both, and she kisses them again. Bringing their hands back up to her waist, Blake squeezes her close, refusing to let her pull away unless it’s to change the angle a little. Velvet still manages to squirm away, though, her mouth roaming from lips to cheek to jaw, and Blake responds by threatening to leave a hickey on her neck in just the way she likes. There’s a strangled moan that comes paired with a shudder of Velvet’s body, and it’s blissful to hear.

“Ugh,” comes a voice from beside them. “Can’t you two find a dark corner to do that in? Thought people were kidding when they said you two get all over each other.”

Velvet pulls away from Blake, glaring at Sun even as a thin trail runs from her neck to Blake’s mouth. He grins, long golden tail bouncing behind him, and he holds up his drink in some sort of toast. Blake’s about to fire off a biting comment when Velvet’s thigh suddenly presses between their own, and suppressing a gasp of surprise takes literally every ounce of their willpower.

“Fuck off, monkey boy,” Velvet spits, though a toothy grin takes away most of the sting. Sun just barks out a laugh, pushing off the bar to stand tall.

“You too, hopper.” With that, he salutes and wanders off into the throng of people, blonde hair still beacon-bright even in the low light of the bar. Velvet’s thigh falls back down again, and Blake lets out a breath, body slowly untensing as Velvet chuckles beneath her breath.

“You’re cute.” She leans around them and reclaims the pitcher, turning around to lean against their side once more. It should be the same as five literal minutes ago, only Blake can still feel an echo of the pressure between their legs and an electric heat runs through their body. Velvet’s so pretty, so terribly intoxicating to kiss and hold and love, and with a shaking hand Blake fishes out their Scroll, checking the time.

10:55pm. One more hour, and then they can go home and do everything Blake’s brain is dreaming of right now.

It’s going to be the longest hour of their life.

* * *

 

The next hour is a blur of drinks, of kissing, of whispered implications, but they survive it. By that point, they’ve had a second pitcher - solero, this time - as well as a few other drinks that’ve been pressed into their hands. They’re a little drunk - not _very_ , not really, more overly tipsy than anything else - and so Blake’s been striking up conversation with anyone who’ll stay still long enough. They still have no clue who half the people are still, but at some point they’d managed to snag a seat by the window and had tugged Velvet onto their lap. Now, powered by alcohol and affection, they’re being incredibly gay incredibly publically. They’re smushing kisses against any bare skin they can reach (which is, by the way, a _lot_ ), but it’s only once they progress to sucking and licking and biting that Velvet finally throws in the towel.

“I’m mess- mm, I’m messaging the, uh, the group chat, I’m tryna- _Blake_ , oh my _gods_ -” Whatever she was trying to text gets thrown off when Blake kisses her cheek, and she laughs as she tries to focus on the glowing screen. “Blake, please, I’m tryna- I’m gonna call a taxi ‘cause we can’t- we can’t _walk back_ -”

From across the room, Sun and Neon stand amidst a hyped up group who chant as they chug beers, Fennec watching over them with mild concern. Maybe one will choke or maybe not, but Velvet’s right here and Blake doesn’t much care for their antics, so they continue to kiss her, leaving wet trails where their tongue traces paths on her skin. Velvet fires off a few messages, waits until Sun and Neon are finished and send back replies; they may only be across the room, but the music is at a peak and nobody can hear a damn thing. Still, whatever they say back makes her snicker and try to stand, staggering downwards again when Blake refuses to relinquish their hold on her waist.

“C’mon Blake, I gotta- I’m- we need to go outside for a sec, I gotta- call a _taxi-_ ”

She has to pull at them a handful of times before Blake finally relents, standing alongside her and wobbling once they’re on their feet. Everything feels soft around the edges, their head a little lighter than usual, and when Velvet moves off through the crowd towards the door they follow her like a puppy, trying their level best not to walk into anyone. Even though it’s late, the place is still busy; other students have arrived since, taking the spaces of families long gone, so it takes a minute or two before the pair manage to duck out of door together, Blake grabbing their hoodie as they go.

Stepping outside isn’t dissimilar to being plunged into an ice bath; the air is crisp and cold and makes Blake’s long exhale come billowing out in a cloud of steam, matched by Velvet’s a second later. Several folks are milling about the front of the inn, smoking and drinking and singing together, and Blake looks around blearily as Velvet types away at her Scroll.  Eventually, she hums and brings it up to one ear, the soft ring of the phone sounding in an even rhythm, and when they step closer to her side she reaches out to hold their hand in hers. “Hi, yeah-”

As she speaks, Blake zones out. Initially it’s because they’re liking the way the stars sorta blur when they move their head, forming long white streaks of chalk and light, but then it’s because they’re looking at Velvet. She’s taller than them by maybe half an inch, not counting the foot-and-a-bit that her ear adds, and all her freckles mirror the constellations above. She’s unbothered by the biting chill in the air as she’s always been, happy enough to wear shorts even if snow threatens to fall, and when Blake shivers they step closer to that uncanny warmth. Velvet squeezes their hand and then lets go, choosing to bring her arm around their waist and making a second, subtle hum when Blake rubs their cheek against her hair.

“Okay, thank you.” She ends the call with a tap of a button, and then giggles when Blake presses a kiss to the stump of her right ear. “Fifteen minutes. Wanna go back inside?”

Blake mumbles a whole load of nothing until they blink themselves back into awareness, hearing Velvet laugh. She’s pretty when she laughs! So pretty. Blake isn’t entirely sure what to do with themself.

“I wanna kiss you.”

Of course, they can do _that_ , which wasn’t entirely intentional and was mostly a product of letting their brain do whatever it felt like. Still, it doesn’t seem to matter when Velvet’s other arm comes around their waist also, and she grins a crooked grin moments before starting to pull them along. Blake’s a little confused until she steps away, guiding them to the dark space between the inn and the neighbouring building, and once they’re out of the light of both the moon and streetlamps Velvet’s quick to pin them against the rough brick wall, kissing them in ways they’ve only ever dreamt about.

Every now and then the purr of an engine pulling up to the inn means they have to break apart, Velvet glancing out of the alley to check if it’s their ride, and Blake takes the chance to gasp for air before she returns in a clash of teeth and tongue. She ramps it up each time they meet, pushing her thigh back between their legs, one hand grabbing their ass as the other slides up their shirt, lightly running her nails over their ribs. Sometimes footsteps pass by and Blake wonders if anyone sees them furiously making out, but then Velvet bites at their lip and all their focus is back on her again. When the taxi finally does come they’re just pushing their hands past the band of her shorts, grasping at the soft cotton of her briefs, and when Velvet giggles and tries to guide them over to the car, a heady mixture of alcohol and arousal leaves them a completely helpless mess, staggering about like a newborn deer.

Still, Velvet’s a faithful guide, helping them clamber into the backseat before sliding in beside them, and she chirps out their destination before the car smoothly pulls away.

Given the forty-odd minutes it took to hike down to the Shipyard, Blake is glad to be able to watch the city pass by in comfort. Vale is lit up in a myriad of colours, reflecting off the slick glass sheen of the canals, and when Velvet holds them close Blake relaxes into her, letting her murmur gentle nothings into their ear until the car pulls up outside of their accommodation block.

Velvet pays the fare with a smile, both of them spilling out onto the pavement in a tumble of limbs, and the driver says something about getting home safely that Blake mumbles vaguely back at. Still, they’re too distracted by Velvet taking their hand and guiding them to the front door of the building, leading them in and upwards to her room.

Velvet’s room is smaller than Blake’s, situated in a building older than theirs, with painted breezeblock walls and a bed made for half the person Velvet is. Still, it’s hers, and theirs, and when Velvet pulls them in and hits the lights, they hardly have time to squint before they’re shoved against the wall again, Velvet locking the door with one hand whilst grabbing the front of their hoodie with the other.

“Like, real talk, for minute-” Her words come out in a flow of Menagerian syllables, the door locking with a click before her first kiss is quick to follow their unfinished business by the inn. “I’d- mm, I’d really like to have sex with you tonight.”

The way she puts it so bluntly makes Blake almost laugh, but there’s a tightness in their throat that chokes it down, a stutter in their chest of _oh, thank the gods, me too_. They’re glad she said it first, honestly, because they’d never have managed to word it very well. She kisses them again and they groan against her mouth, leaning away to try and talk. “Y-yeah. Me too. I wanna, um-” They’re so horribly aware that there must be people next door trying to sleep in the late hour, and their voice drops low, embarrassment making their face flush hot even though it’s unlikely any of them will even recognise the language they whisper in, let alone speak it. “I wanna have sex with you too.”

Saying it out loud makes it feel so real. “Okay,” Velvet murmurs back, kissing them again and again. “I’m gonna shower first. Wanna join me?”

Blake nods and nods and nods some more, following her into the tiny en-suite, and they’re barely though the doorway when Velvet turns and begins to eagerly tug at their clothing, fingers sliding beneath their hoodie and shirt to help bring it up and over Blake’s head. Velvet’s so pretty and so muscular, tanned and freckled and confident where Blake sometimes falters, quick to tug off her shorts and pull off her tank top as Blake watches. Blake might be hungry for more, but actually seeing the long stretches of skin they’ve longed to touch for so long makes them pause to stare, especially when Velvet strips away her bra and Blake’s eyes can’t choose between the soft curves of her breasts or the subtle ridges of her abs.

“You’re very cute,” Velvet observes with a wink once Blake’s trousers pool around their ankles, joining their discarded shirt on the vinyl floor. Velvet runs her fingers over the dark hair that runs up their tummy from between their legs, the same dark curls found on their jaw, their chin, on the inside of their thighs and over their arms. They’ve always been fuzzy by nature - a Faunus thing, some say, proven by Velvet’s similar layer of fuzz, but they’ve always had a thicker coat. “Take the pants off?”

“You first.” Blake’s trying not to sound defensive, but they’re a little nervous! It’s not just being naked around Velvet; both of them have never been entirely happy with how they look, and Blake’s still at a mild impasse with themself, hands nervously tracing the edges of old scars from an old life. Luckily, Velvet just smiles and indulges them, stepping out of her loud yellow briefs and kicking them aside easily.

Now, does Blake mean to stare at her dick? Absolutely not. Do they anyway? Yeah, they kinda do! It’s admittedly the first they’ve ever seen, and it strikes Blake as being hilarious that they think it’s cute. Are dicks meant to be cute? Blake doesn’t have a clue, because it feels like they shouldn't be. Velvet’s is, though, and she blushes under their inspection, her hand coming down to grasp at herself. She’s half-hard and fills her palm nicely, but finally Blake realises they’re being incredibly awkward and look away with a cough. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Velvet just shrugs, though her face is still dark. “Never seen me naked before.”

Blake just nods again, not quite able to look directly at her even as they drop their boxers to the floor, evening the playing field. The fuzz gets thicker still at the junction of their thighs, curls so dark they’re almost purple in the light, and Velvet’s brows quirk up as she grins. “Oh man. Fuzzball.”

Blake just laughs, finally able to set their eyes on the brown trail across Velvet’s abs. “You too!” They reach forwards, tickling her tummy and making her snort.

The final piece to come off is their black binder, Velvet helping to lift it away, and when she sees the angry lines of where the edges have dug into their skin, she coos and rubs them gently. Ducking their head down, Blake kisses her again, reaching over to push the shower curtain out of the way.

When they finally step into the shower it becomes very clear how it was made for one, as everything else in the room is, but they make do - they squash in together, Blake being extra careful not to knock bottles of soap and shampoo to the floor. Several accidental touches force a handful of apologies before Velvet shushes them, taking their hands and running them across her skin. It’s nice, being able to touch her like this, feeling her soft skin and the taut curves of muscles beneath, finally able to look at her without the edges of clothes to stop their gaze. They’re not alone, judging by the way Velvet touches them too, thumbs brushing over their nipples or tracing lines down the inside of their thighs.

Velvet washes them first and Blake washes her in return - despite a couple of collisions with a low-hanging rack - and when they slip a hand low and cup her for the first time, she laughs and puts her hand over theirs.

“I love you,” she whispers as she curls their fingers around her shaft, hardly audible over the rush of water, and Blake murmurs it back, so very aware of the fact that their touch leaves Velvet hard.

After Velvet turns the shower off, they step out and towel themselves dry, Velvet tossing damp brown hair over one shoulder in an impressive curtain. Blake smells like Velvet now, of citrus and limes, and they walk from the bathroom naked, padding across the carpet with a rasp of bare feet as the lights of both bathroom and bedroom click off to plunge the room into darkness. Velvet follows close behind, a hand in the center of Blake’s back to gently push them towards the bed, and as Blake sits down on orange and yellow striped sheets, liking the feeling against their skin, Velvet switches on the bedside light to bathe the room in a warm sunny glow. The curtains are drawn over the window, the Menagerie flag pinned beside it, and Blake spots a variety of photos and selfies taken with Velvet that’ve been put up too, scattered across the wall. All smiling no matter rain or shine, all taken within the last month.

How time flies.

“Wanna lie down, babe?” Velvet heads to the other side of the room where a wide dresser sits, her TV and gaming console stood on top, and Blake spots a few condoms have been left on the corner. Whether Velvet had planned on bringing them home like this or not, it’s very convenient. “I can start tonight off, if you’d like.”

Blake obeys (even though they’re not entirely sure what she means by that), sliding further up the bed to recline back on their elbows. They’re still a little nervous, because even if this isn’t their first time, Velvet’s new and very… well, _intimidating_ isn’t the right word, but they really don’t wanna fuck it up with her. Sex isn’t the be-all-end-all, of course, but they want to have sex with Velvet and they want it to be good! And what if it isn’t good? So they’re happy enough to let her take the lead, watching her climb onto the bed and reaching over to put the condoms and her Scroll on the bedside table, before she smiles and leans down to kiss them again. Her hips settle as she straddles them, and Blake gasps when they feel her dick press against their stomach, not used to feeling her this way. She’s warm and smooth and prickly with fuzz and they’ve never been able to indulge like this before. Their imagination had barely scratched the surface of all she has to offer.

“Gods, you’re cute. So cute,” Velvet keeps saying, kissing their mouth and jaw, cheeks and nose. She still tastes of fruit juice and alcohol, and she rocks her hips against their body, the friction causing a hiss of pleasure to escape her. Blake’s never been more elated in their life, never more hypersensitive to every inch of contact they make together. Velvet feels good with them. She wants them in the same way they want her. It feels a bit like they’re dreaming, honestly. She’s so gorgeous, so hot. Her eyes sparkle and her teeth flash bright as she smirks moments before grazing her teeth along their collarbone, and her wet hair leaves cool trails where it drifts across dark skin, over the lines and tears of scars.

After a particularly wet kiss makes them whine with want, Velvet leans back, running a finger down Blake’s sternum. “So, um.” She pauses, and Blake just stares upwards, breathing hard. They can feel how hard Velvet is, and with every passing second their internal doubt melts away. Even though there’s been people to the contrary, Blake’s never sure if people like seeing them naked - though they’re pretty positive that can be almost entirely blamed on their own crappy self-perception. “Uh, good time as ever to ask… anything you wanna do in particular?”

Blake shakes their head, still a little wordless.

“Oh, cool.” Velvet stops herself, wetting her mouth. “Have you, um… weird question, but like, have you… had sex before?”

Blake’s dating history remains a mystery to Velvet, which is an intentional choice because Blake doesn’t really like to talk about it. Their previous romances started off good and then swandived into complete hell, so it’s not a subject either of them have covered in any depth before. That’s fine. It’s fine. So, Blake nods.

“Yeah,” they say, stroking Velvet’s hip. Then, because their brain is gay and drunk and in a panic, adds, “a couple of times with my, uh, ex-girlfriend.”

That’s probably more information than Velvet needs to know since it makes her pull a face, but then she laughs. “Your track record is already _way_ better than mine. You’re my first real partner, you know that?” No, Blake didn’t, and it surprises them since Velvet’s unbelievably attractive in every way. “Closest I ever got to a girlfriend was a classmate of mine in school.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. We used to, uh-” Velvet clears her throat, snagging one of the condoms off the table and fiddling with a foil corner. “Used to skip class to suck each other’s dicks in the toilets.”

They don’t mean to laugh at that, but Blake barks it out anyway, loud enough to have probably woken up every adjacent room. Velvet shushes them quickly, single leporine ear standing tall in surprise, and Blake squirms beneath her even as she tries to cover their mouth.

“Shut up, shut _up-_ ” Velvet leans down to smother their giggles in kisses, muffling the sound down to little panting groans when she rocks her hips again, and then she props herself back up on her elbows to hover her face inches from Blake’s own. “We both had one foot out of the closet and were useless horny teenagers, let me _live_.”

Blake snickers, though there’s a flare of jealousy that settles into the pit of their stomach. “Was it good?”

“About as good as you can expect from two… seeeeeeeeeventeen? Year olds?” Velvet thinks about it. “Yeah, seventeen. We were getting the hang of it by graduation.”

“Long-term dick sucking. Wow.”

“Shut up.” Velvet sticks her tongue out, and Blake pushes their head up to try and lick it. “Gross. What about you, then? Was- was she good?”

Blake has a very distinct feeling that it should be unusual to talk about exes right before having sex. Then again, they’re still not really sober enough to know much better, and Velvet doesn’t seem to mind. “Uh, my girlfriend was… good, yeah. She was good. We were very new to- new to _sex_ , though, so I don’t think much of it was, uh, very graceful.”

Velvet hums in interest, freeing the condom of its wrapper, and seeing the latex ring makes Blake’s chest drop with a short exhale. “Think that’s true for almost everyone, really.” She reaches down, and it really shouldn’t be as distracting as it is to watch her roll it on.

“I, ah… I had a boyfriend too.” At that, Velvet’s eyes flick back up to Blake’s, surprise caught in the soft light of the lamp. “We never did it. Just fooled around a bit.” Blake wets their lips, a long scar dotted with stitch marks by their hip throbbing a phantom pain. “He was bad. Like, real bad. As a person.”

With a wince, Velvet puts the empty wrapper aside. The condom glints in the light, and Blake can feel their throat go dry at the sight. “Oof. Bad times, huh?”

Blake agrees with a mumble, looking back up to Velvet and watching her toss her hair over a shoulder once more, and then she rises in a kneel. “Move your legs out for a sec, babe?”

Nodding mutely, Blake shifts until Velvet can kneel in the space between their thighs, settling their legs down around her hips. It’s only when she leans forward that Blake feels the curve of her for the first time, though, the latex pressing against the swell of their clit, and the sharp little inhale that causes makes Velvet pause.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Blake lets out breathlessly. “I just, uh.” They shift their hips, liking how it feels to be touched by something that isn’t their hand. “I like that. Like you.”

Velvet grins, and she reaches for a kiss, and when she rocks her hips against Blake’s they laugh, moving together in an off-beat rhythm until Velvet’s hands slide down to their hips to guide them. The latex gets slicker every time they press close, and when Velvet figures out the angle Blake lets out a few murmurs of pleasure. It’s nice to be so close to her, to kiss her and taste her, the way her skin gets warmer with every shiver, every gentle pant. When Velvet pulls back Blake almost whines, but she just giggles, one hand moving to the junction of their thighs, fingers skirting lightly until it almost tickles. “You’re so good, Blake. So sweet.”

They can’t hide a moan in their throat when she delves lower, knuckles purposely running over their clit, turning her hand to press the tip of her finger against their entrance. She’s unsure, eyes flickering up to Blake’s, and they smile, their hand pressing over hers to guide her inside. They’re so wet the motion feels nearly frictionless, and when Velvet readjusts and slips back inside Blake groans, rolling their shoulders against the sheets. A second finger is easy to take, and once Velvet has an idea of how they like it Blake moves up up to focus on their clit instead, mouth dropping open with a wordless sigh.

Blake had forgotten how good it feels to be touched by someone else, to have new hands on the inside of their thighs, on the curve of their breast. Velvet watches them so intensely, laughing under her breath and apologising when she messes up the pace, but Blake likes having her eyes on them like this, having her touch them so openly. They’re used to having their clothes act like armour, hiding all the imperfections, and having Velvet look at them, want them, touching them and making them feel good, is almost too much to bear. Feeling her inside them for the first time, strong knuckles slick and finding a steady rhythm, is something out of a dream Blake’s had quite a few times before.

There’s a tingle that runs through their body and they groan, pulling their hand away before they can come. They want Velvet to cause the first one, want her to see the way they curl their toes and bite their lip, and their hand flexes into a fist before they slide Velvet’s fingers out, guiding her to their clit. She’s a fast learner, she saw how they did it, gentle at first but then increasingly firm with each swirl, and soon Blake’s back arches off the bed as little gasping moans escape them, and they reach up to grab her shoulders, digging their fingers into solid muscle and using her as an anchor because it feels so good and oh, oh, _oh-_

It’s neither harsh nor violent, contrary to some descriptions Blake’s read, but it’s been a while and orgasm rushes through Blake like a sun-warmed tide. Everything blooms up, colours brightening and pulsing in the corners of their vision, and they growl in their throat before it dissipates into little pants, little sighs of _Velvet_ caught between. They have to beg her to keep going, gently, just until the last tingling tendrils seep away, and then they rest against the duvet, breathing fast, the bed shifting when she leans to kiss them again.

“Wow,” she murmurs. “Wow. Wow. I’ve never- wow.”

Blake chuckles, everything feeling so much lighter. “Never what?”

“Never got someone off like that before.” Blake opens their eyes to see a brown gaze sparkle. “You were so pretty. Did it feel good?”

They nod and she grins, so pleased, and Blake’s happy! They love her so much. They want to make her happy too.

“I love you,” they say, a fuzzy afterglow quick to replaced by a yearning for more, and Velvet giggles and kisses them and apologises when slick fingers slide up their ribs. Before she can wipe them off on the sheets, though, Blake just takes Velvet’s wrist, bringing her hand up to their mouth before lapping at the arousal that’s coated her hand, Velvet flushing a red Blake’s never seen before.

“Oh,” she says. “That’s hot.”

Blake grins before nipping at her knuckles, relinquishing her fingers somewhat begrudgingly. They don’t say it often enough, but Velvet has really nice hands. _Really_ nice hands. They’re warm and tanned and her palms a little callused, fingers marred by where she’s held a pen for years, and her knuckles are scuffed and darkened by scars. They’re gentle but strong, too, able to tickle Blake into submission or carry them wherever she wants them. Blake’s glad these are the hands that’re touching them, trusting her to keep them from harm.

When Velvet sits back up she looks Blake up and down, smile getting a touch nervous as Blake’s breathing evens out, and then her hand slips low to cup herself, hard and wanting. “I, um… gods, not to rush into anything but, like, um-”

“You’d like to fuck me now?” Blake teases, and again Velvet’s blush runs from shoulder to hairline. It’s so cute! Blake loves her like this.

“Y-yeah,” she admits, idly tracing lines up the inside of Blake’s thigh, setting off another series of warm tingles that run right up to the junction of their thighs. “I don’t- does it count as foreplay if you get someone off? I don’t really know, haha-”

Sex, like most things in Blake’s life, feels like something they’ve had to piece together from a variety of scraps; a mixture of internet searches and fanfiction, as well as the handful of actual experiences they have, have been their foundation for years. Sex education wasn’t really a thing they had to rely on, what little they received clinical and bareboned and patchy and heterosexual, and they’d been too busy ignoring their parent’s calls and travelling around Mistral with a terrible group of friends to really focus on specifics. Internally, they know that so long as they’re safe and have fun, anything goes, but they get Velvet’s desire to get it _right_. To take it slow, to hit every tick on a checklist of all things you’re meant to do to not be an asshole in bed. But Blake’s enjoying themself and they hope Velvet is, too, so they nod and push themself up on one elbow, running their thumb between Velvet’s pinched brows and down to her lips.

“I wanna make you come too.”

“Okay,” she murmurs, and Blake likes that they can feel rising heat in her cheeks. “But, uh… this is the bit I’m not- you’ll have to tell me if I’m doing it right?” Her voice lilts upwards like it’s a suggestion, and Blake puts their hand to the back of her neck, bringing her down for another kiss. And another. And another.

“Yeah,” they say. “Promise.”

It takes a few minutes to decide how they should do this. Blake absolutely wants to see Velvet’s face - they want to take it in, to be able to kiss her when she comes - and Velvet’s a little nervous about taking the lead. So, they decide to let Blake on top. Velvet lies where Blake had been, shoulders filling up most of the width of the bed, and this time Blake sits atop in a mirror of Velvet, slick curls pressing against Velvet’s abdomen and leaving a wet shine. Velvet looks astoundingly good from this angle, and Blake wonders how they had looked; perhaps staring up with adoration, eyes shutting during their climax, toes curling and legs tensed as they whined her name-

They blush, and they reach back to find Velvet’s shaft, latex still wet and the shape of her warm. This is so new. All of it’s so new. Blake’s nervous, but they’re excited too! They want to try everything.

A soft stroke makes Velvet hum, and then let out a shaky breath when Blake holds her firmer. She’s nicely sized - is that the right thing to think? That she fits the cup of Blake’s palm just so, warm and stiff and shy? Swallowing thickly, Blake decides to be brazen, lifting their hips to press Velvet’s cock across her abdomen before settling back down, that the shape of her pressing between slick, fuzzy folds. Right away Velvet gasps, hands grasping at Blake’s knees, and Blake wets their mouth before rolling their hips, arousal letting them glide over the thin latex of the condom from base to head.

 _“Oh,”_ Velvet sighs, and then a particularly slow stroke makes her whine, head twisting so her face can press against the pillow. “Oh, _Blake-_ ”

“Does that, um-” Blake has to suppress a little groan of their own when the tip of Velvet’s cock and the sensitive bud of their clit makes contact, trying to gather words, sounds, syllables, _anything_ through the spiking haze of pleasure. “D-does that feel good?”

Nodding, Velvet’s grip moves from knee to hip, thumbs digging into dark skin hard enough to inspire a flicker of dull pain, keeping Blake’s pace firm and steady. “Yeah. Oh, yeah, I think- _nnn,_ I th-think you could make me come like this if you k-keep goin’-”

The temptation is, frankly, unreal. Blake wants to see Velvet come so badly, see the way she tenses and groans their name… just not like this. They want to feel her all the way, to put her on the barest edge of an all-consuming need. It’s all they can think about. Her, her, _her_.

“That’d be a shame,” Blake murmurs, and they raise up onto their knees once more, Velvet letting her hands fall away as they angle the length of her just so. Blake’s only ever known fingers before, save for one experiment with the soft touch of a silicone dildo that wound up in their partner far more often than them, so this is a little nerve-inducing. Exciting, but laced with the slightest tinge of anxiety even so.

The head of Velvet’s dick parts them open so easily it almost makes Blake laugh, so wet that there’s almost no friction to be had, but they have to adjust once they lower themself nearly halfway down, figuring out the best way by the slightest of adjustments. It feels like it’s taking forever, the seconds ticking by like minutes, but Velvet doesn’t seem to mind, sweat dripping off her forehead and down the ridges of her serratus as she murmurs gentle praise, bright teeth biting her lower lip once Blake finally presses their hips flush to hers, her cock an unfamiliar but deliciously filling sensation.

Blake’s exhale is sudden, stuttered, hands pressing down to frame the undersides of Velvet’s breasts. “... Holy shit,” is what they manage to mumble, and Velvet’s laughter makes her hips shudder, a strangled moan catching in Blake’s throat.

“Gods, baby, you feel so good.” Velvet’s hips shift, pressing upwards, and when she pulls back the feeling of her shifting inside Blake is so, so new and so, so amazing. “Gods.”

“Do that again,” Blake gasps, and when she does they moan, hips rolling in response. They can almost feel Velvet’s skin heat up beneath their palms, body reacting just as much as theirs, eager for more and quick to chase the pleasure. The first few moments see them out of sync; they bump into each other too early or Velvet slips out of them when Blake rises up just as Velvet pulls down, but after a few apologies and airy giggles they find a pace, Velvet’s hips rising just a fraction after Blake’s, the press of skin on skin leading to Blake feeling wonderfully full and squeezing around Velvet’s shaft. It forces a stutter of motion and sharp inhale of want from below, Velvet’s chest dropping and rising beneath Blake’s hands, and when Velvet’s touch wanders up their arms Blake grasps her wrists and pins them down either side of her head, soft hair caught beneath the angle of knuckles and ground into cotton sheets.

It changes the angle, just a little, but suddenly every thrust seems to find just the right spot, little squeaks and whines spilling from a wet mouth as Velvet watches, freckled face flushed and attention rapt. It’s good. It’s all so good.

“Blake-” The word catches in Velvet’s mouth and a moan is what follows, brown eyes squeezing shut. “Blake, I’m gonna- I want you to come first, Blake, please-”

Velvet’s the sweetest person Blake’s ever met, and the way she begs is so exciting that they indulge her, leaning down to press their open mouth to hers, one hand slipping between their thighs to find the throbbing swell of their clit. When Velvet’s tongue slips into their mouth, paired with another eager, wanting thrust upwards, it barely takes three tight swirls before they come entirely undone, the way they squeeze and grind down enough to make Velvet’s hips jerk upwards as a choked gasp is caught between their mouths.

“Oh,” she says. “Oh, Blake, ah, Bl- _Blake, fuck, yes, Blake-”_

She comes. The sound Velvet makes isn’t one they’ve ever heard before, vibrating through the cloying, slick haze of their orgasm like a predator’s growl. Her spine arches up and a knee bumps into Blake’s back, the sheets tugging as she kicks, and Blake rides her and kisses her and tells her how fucking _hot_ she is when she comes, to keep going and keep going because _you sound so good baby please please please does it feel good does it feel good i love you i love you i love you i love how you sound when you come-_

It’s intense and desperate and yearning for more, and Blake’s not sure when it’s over. They’re bowed low over Velvet, fingers leaving red marks on her wrist as they pant together, faces barely an inch apart. Velvet’s staring upwards but not even _at_ them; brown eyes are vacant, pupils blown in the light of orgasm, and Blake absently kisses her mouth until she’s cogent enough to kiss back, making a little murmur in the back of her throat.

“Mm,” Velvet starts, and when Blake sits back up with her wrists still in hand she smiles and laughs a breathy, giddy thing. “That- that was so good. Wow. Wow. Now I see why everyone recommends it.”

“How was I out of five?” Blake teases, and Velvet’s smile widens into another toothy grin.

“Gods. Gotta be a six outta five. Maybe six and a half, even. Great pussy, would bang again.”

Blake pauses. “Was that a _pun?”_

Velvet thinks about it. Pouts. Grins again. “Great pussy in _all_ respects.”

Blake smacks Velvet’s own hand into her face before she can tense up to stop the blow, but when she yelps and sits up to bring her arms about their waist - maybe to pull them down and wrestle her way atop - Blake gasps, Velvet twitching inside them and still sensitive from orgasm. It’s enough to make Velvet tense for a second, eyelids fluttering before she smiles again, pressing a kiss to Blake’s mouth and nipping at their lower lip.

“I don’t think- I don’t think I can go another round. But, um,” she goes all bashful for a moment, which still isn’t something Blake sees particularly often from her. She’s all potent energy and brazen confidence, never overthinking anything. “But I’d like to touch you. If that’s okay?”

Blake makes a show of looking around, at Velvet’s arms around their waist and her hands on their back, between their legs where she’s still inside them and noting the fact there’s not even a centimetre between them now, and when they quirk a brow she laughs. “I mean! More! Touch you more, I wanna-” a kiss to Blake’s jaw trails down to their neck and the curve of their shoulder, sucking at pliant skin and threatening to leave a mark. Blake wouldn’t mind if she did. They wouldn’t mind if she marked every inch of them as hers. “I wanna find out all the places you like to be touched.”

Blake’s happy with that. Blake’s happy with everything right now, feeling half a step away from elation, so they shift their weight onto their knees so that Velvet can slide out, the sensation making them both shiver. For just a moment Blake spots that the tip of the condom is full and white, and it makes their face flush hot. Knowing Velvet had come wasn’t half as surprising - or exciting - as seeing the evidence, and so was the mess they’d left behind, slick arousal clinging to dark brown hair and smeared across tanned skin.

Laying down beside Velvet is a squeeze when the bed’s made for just one, the mattress soft and squishy beneath them both, but rather than relax next to them Velvet sits up instead, rolling her shoulders as Blake spills into the space she’s vacated.

“Gimme a sec to deal with, uh, _this.”_ Velvet motions to the latex and can’t quite look Blake in the eye. “Be right back.”

“Miss you already.”

Velvet rolls her eyes, though the crooked grin it’s paired with is adorable and exasperated in equal measure. The whole mattress shifts when she stands, tossing long hair so that it falls down her back in a smooth chocolate wave, stopping just above the curve of her freckled ass, and Blake whistles as she ducks into the toilet. The light flicks on and the door is pushed ajar, and Blake can just about hear Velvet whisper _oh, wow_ to herself before there’s a click of the sanitary bin opening.

Rolling onto their back, Blake relaxes against the duvet, staring up at the ceiling, the walls, the Menagerie flag that hangs above their head. Velvet’s Scroll lights up for a moment - a message from FaunSoc, Blake imagines, checking they got home okay or telling Velvet they’re all back safely - and the thought makes them smile. They like this. They like hearing Velvet move around the toilet, her little hums under her breath, the smell of her bedroom and the feel of her sheets against their naked back. It’s the feeling of afterglow, the ghostly sensation of Velvet’s touch on their body, the cooling wetness between their thighs. None of this is how they’d envisioned their first year - hell, this isn’t how they envisioned their first _semester -_ but they’re happy. So happy.

Even if Weiss kissed their girlfriend. So what? Like Blake cares about any of that. That’s, quite frankly, Weiss’s problem.

“Okay, I’m back,” Velvet announces like Blake couldn’t see her walk back through the door. The condom’s gone and she’s bare and soft again, and when she settles back onto the mattress Blake wriggles to make space for her. They have to lie on their sides and even them Blake can feel their butt press against a cool wall, but Velvet doesn’t seem to mind, kissing them over and over again as she slides a hand into their hair.

“Gods,” she murmurs between kisses, giggling when Blake licks at her mouth. “I can’t believe I just had sex with the future Chieftain of Menagerie.”

“This won’t earn you any favours in the future,” Blake replies, running the tips of their fingers over the curves of Velvet’s abs. “Even if you _were_ really good.”

“If? _If?_ ” Velvet’s incredulous. “I didn’t hear an _if_ when you were riding me and telling me how _amazing-”_

Their idle touch turns into a deliberate tickle, aiming for her ribs, and Velvet barely muffles a shriek before attempting to force their hands away, grabbing their wrists in a near-bruising hold and shoving them up against the wall. The cold brick against their back makes Blake suck in a breath, but Velvet doesn’t let them squirm away, moving closer so that Blake’s thoroughly sandwiched between the wall and their girlfriend. Her legs tangle with theirs, wrists held against their chest, Velvet’s eyes glittering victoriously.

“You’re mine, Belladonna. All mine.”

“... Okay.”

The acceptance makes Velvet blink - maybe she’d expected more resistance - but Blake leans their head forwards to kiss Velvet again, lips brushing the tip of her nose and the mess of freckles there before pressing their mouth to hers, lips soft and giving. Velvet moans into it, hands slipping from Blake’s wrists to hold their upper arms instead, tugging them into her. There’s no space to move, no space to _breathe_ , but Blake likes this. Likes it when their whole world is just Velvet and Velvet and _Velvet_.

“Velvet,” they breathe, cupping her face and digging their fingers into cotton-soft hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.” She pauses for a moment and Blake opens their eyes to see her scanning their face, wetting her mouth before taking in a breath. “May I touch you? Like… will you show me where?”

Blake nods, and Velvet’s hands slide away before she moves to give them some room, shifting back until she has to be almost hanging off the edge of the bed. She’s eager, hands twitching forwards but waiting for Blake’s word, although Blake’s having to take a moment to remember all the times anybody’s touched them before like this. Where _did_ they enjoy having someone’s hands? They’ve certainly liked everywhere Velvet’s been touching so far.

But, after a few moments of deliberation, Blake takes one of Velvet’s hands - her calluses softened from soap and sweat - before pressing it to their breast, nipple hard against her skin.

“I like- I like this. And, um,” Taking the other, Blake could hear their heart in their ears when they guided her to the inside of one thigh, the flesh soft and fuzzy. “Here, too.”

Velvet doesn’t even speak, staring at them like she’s seeing them naked for the first time all over again, but when her thumb starts to stroke across their thigh over a residual wetness, squeezing Blake’s breast experimentally, they shiver and shudder and Velvet’s eyes widen.

“Wow,” she whispers. “You’re so pretty, Blake.”

There’s something about having all of Velvet’s attention on them, pure and uninterrupted, that’s a little too much for Blake. They want to touch her too, to suss out all her weakest spots, and they reach forward to palm one of her breasts too, budding and sensitive and making her bite her lip.

“Where do you- where do you like it?” Their voice comes out low, husky, wanting. “What things do you like?”

If Velvet had a reply right away, Blake can’t be sure, because brushing over one nipple with the pad of their thumb makes her whine. “I don’t- I’ve- I’ve never had, um- you’re the farthest I’ve ever g-gone with someone, so I don’t- dunno. I dunno.”

Blake doesn’t think that’s true at all, and when they lean closer, sliding a hand down over the plane of her stomach and beneath her naval to cup her softened shaft, they murmur, “Really?”

Velvet’s eyes avert, and then close when Blake rubs up her length. “Um- well, like, um. I like, y’know, ass stuff. But, um- I’d rather try that next time?”

Velvet’s fingers slide up, close enough to find a fresh source of wet heat, and Blake swallows a sigh of _yes_ to focus on her words. “How so? What do you like?”

“Uh- ah, f-fingers, toys- um, I have a vibrator that, um.” She laughs, then, nervous and giggly. “Hitting my prostate with it feels amazing. But it’s- ass stuff is messy and takes w- _way_ too much prep and, like. When I come _that’s_ messy too, so like.” She shrugs, eyes still looking anywhere but at Blake, but they smile and kiss her again, taking their hand from between her legs to instead grab at the curve of her ass, feeling the muscle tense beneath.

“Next time. I wanna do all the things you like.”

“Y-yeah. Me too,” Velvet mumbles, face going pink. “If, um, you use the vibrator, I can come a lot more too, so, uh. There’s that.”

Blake mulls it over. Smiles. “We could get a strap-on, too, if you’d like.”

The way Velvet chokes is glorious, face going from pink to a deep crimson, fingers going still between Blake’s legs and on their chest. Blake can almost see the images she’s thinking of right behind brown irises, Blake’s silicone dick sinking deep in her ass as she moans and grabs at the sheets, the bed squeaking as they press against her body, angling the toy just so that Velvet comes with a shout and drip of cum on her stomach-

“I’d like that,” Velvet croaks out. “I’d like that a lot.”

Blake smiles, though it turns into a whine when Velvet’s fingers find their way between slick labia, the soaked swell of their clit lightly circled until Blake’s legs part for more. Velvet’s picking up confidence, moving her hand away from Blake’s breast to push their hips over, making more space in the gap between their thigh.

“Nn- Velvet-” Blake groans, a firm touch making a tingle run right up their spine. “Velvet, V-Velvet…”

“I love you so much, Blake,” Velvet says, so simply, so easily. “I wanna see you come again. Can you?”

Blake nods and nods, bringing a hand around the back of Velvet’s neck to press their foreheads together, and their hips roll against Velvet’s fingers, gasping when Velvet presses two fingers inside. She slips in right up to the knuckles and slides out slick with arousal, and the way her palm cups their clit right before she circles it again, firm and excited and desperate to see Blake come again, makes Blake shudder and whine and say her name over and over because it feels so good and it feels so good to have Velvet touching them and oh it’s just so much-

They come. They come with their thighs trapping Velvet’s hands between their legs, with Velvet pressed up against them, with Velvet’s lips barely touching their gasping mouth. All they can see is brown eyes staring into theirs, chocolate that’s warm and melting and dripping with love, sickly sweet and creamy rich in Blake’s hunger to drink it down.

For a while, they don’t move. Blake’s too busy committing the placement of every freckle on Velvet’s face into memory, the bump in the bridge of her nose, the shape of her lips. They want to find every little nuance in every little detail, from the way her brows arch and knit together to the barest remnant of a scar on her chin, whether tracing the outline of her jaw or the curve of her cheekbones.

 _Wow,_ Blake thinks. _I have the hottest girlfriend in the world_.

“Can I have my hand back now?” Velvet mumbles, but Blake doesn’t even laugh, nodding and relaxing their legs so that Velvet’s hand can slip free, soaked and sticky with strands of arousal. It’s hit them all at once that they’re absolutely exhausted - it was late getting back in, and they’re not sure how much time has passed, but now their eyes kind of burn and the bed’s so comfy that every time they close their eyes they almost drop right off to sleep. The afterglow is warm and Velvet’s close by and they’re in love and it’s so perfect that Blake wants it to be like this forever.

Velvet presses a kiss to the top of their head, right between the satin-soft fur of their ears, and she laughs just a little, right under her breath. “I know you should always fuckin’, like… clean yourself up after sex and shit but also I’m so tired I don’t think I can move.”

Blake agrees, exhaustion setting in right to the bone, but then Velvet turns over and reaches for the bedside table, blue light a sharp contrast to the warm glow of the lamp as she unlocks her Scroll, squinting even after she rapidly lowers the brightness to flip to the camera. Blake’s about to ask what she’s doing then she holds it aloft to get them both in frame, and then curses with another airy laugh.

“Wait, shit, my tits are in the shot, lemme-”

It takes a few second before eventually both of them squirm under the duvet, the narrow width of the bed meaning its not hard to find an available edge. What _is_ quite considerably harder, though, is having enough to share when Blake knows for a fact it’s not enough to quite cover the width of Velvet’s shoulders when she’s alone. Still, once duvets are tucked to the armpits and Velvet’s chest is safely hidden away for Blake’s eyes only, the Scroll is held high again, Velvet’s thumb hovering over the button to take a shot.

“After sex selfie. Say cheese,” she says, grinning, her gaze moving upwards to face the camera, but even though Blake smiles their eyes are only on her, staring at her like she’s all of the moon and the stars above. They can’t decide if it’s the rich brown eyes that attract them, or maybe it’s the thousands of freckles scattered across her cheeks and the bridge of a curved nose. Actually, it’s probably the quirk of her smile, the arch of her brow, or the way she must see how they’re not even looking to the camera on the bright, bright screen and yet taps the button anyway.

The camera flashes, and the moment is preserved forever.

* * *

 

**Velvs:**

hey hey

#aftersexselfie

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i

cantwait to take teh piss out of you in the morningg

for doing that

 

**Velvs:**

:3c

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

go to fuckign sleep

 

**Velvs:**

love yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 


End file.
